Alpha olefins are used as co-monomers in polyethylene production, especially linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), which is a market segment that continues to grow. Other uses for alpha olefins include drilling fluids, machine lubricants, and as precursors to alcohols, esters, acids, aldehydes, C6-C30 alkylbenzenes, amines, thiols, and amine oxides. In general alpha olefins are more valuable than internal olefins, particularly for polymer applications. This invention may be used to produce alpha olefins from relatively inexpensive C6-C16 linear or branched alkanes, for example from gas-to-liquids (GTL) plants. Some of these alpha olefins (C6-C10) may be used in co-monomer applications. Previous art teaches the conversion of a higher (C4+) paraffin to an alkyl-halide via halogenation and subsequent hydro-dehalogenation to predominantly an internal olefin such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,206 and 3,341,615. In addition, previous art suggests that the conversion of higher (C4+) paraffins to alkyl-halides followed by reaction with a metal oxide or metal oxides may produce predominantly internal olefins. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,462,243, 6,465,699, 6,472,572, 6,486,368, and 6,465,696, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.